1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of applying a coating to a metallic article, particularly to a method of applying an environmental protective coating and/or a thermal barrier coating to a metallic article.
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental protective coatings include aluminide platinum coatings, chromium coatings, MCrAlY coatings (where M is one or more of Fe, Ni and Co), silicide coatings, platinum modified aluminide coatings, chromium modified aluminide coatings, platinum and chromium modified aluminide coatings, silicide modified aluminide coatings, platinum and silicide modified aluminide coatings and platinum, silicide and chromium modified aluminide coatings etc. Aluminide coatings are generally applied by the well known pack aluminising, out of pack, vapour, aluminising or slurry aluminising processes. Platinum coatings are generally applied by electroplating or sputtering. Chromium coatings are generally applied by pack chromising or vapour chromising. Silicide coatings are generally applied by slurry aluminising. MCrAlY coatings are generally applied by plasma spraying or electron beam physical vapour deposition.
Thermal barrier coatings include yttria stabilised zirconia and magnesia stabilised zirconia etc. Thermal barrier coatings are generally applied by plasma spraying or electron beam physical vapour deposition.